I Am Your Destiny
by Sukkasaku
Summary: They meet up for the first time. Maybe it was their… Destiny? *Del Rio/Rodriguez, kinda friendship. You decide*


**Title**: I Am Your Destiny  
**Author**: Pixiella  
**Beta**: Microsoft Works  
**Fandom**: WWE/Pro wrestling  
**Genre**: Romance(?), Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Main characters/pairing**: Alberto Del Rio & Ricardo Rodriguez  
**Summary**: _They meet up for the first time. Maybe it was their… Destiny?  
_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot and , all the other characters belong to the WWE, Vince McMahon, themselves and/or whoever it is that owns them at some level. I don't, that's for sure. Also not making any profit out of making and publishing this, this is made just for pure fun.  
**A/N**: A story inspired by my friend Lindsey. What can I say?  
And sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Still, I hope you read and review the story and let me know what I should do with it. All kind of feedback is really highly appreciated.

* * *

Ricardo Rodriguez sat in the comfortable office chair, just waiting. He had been sitting there for some amount of time by now, that at least felt like million years. Or at least few hours. But a quick look towards the clock on the office wall told him, it had only been little bit under half an hour since he had set his bottom down against the squeaky leather seat of the chair.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest of the chair. Being alone in the huge office of the chairman of the board, Vince McMahon, wasn't as much fun as he had thought it would be. Ricardo had always imagined himself being there, all by himself, with all the time in his hands. What would he do? In his wildest visions, it either involved himself with any of the divas around, or, if that option wasn't available for whatever reason it was at the time, he would be messing out the place, writing contracts to his friends still in FCW, looking through any secret contracts held inside of those boxes of the humongous desk in the middle of the room…

And most importantly, he would be spinning around in these comfy chairs until he was ready to throw up all over the place.

A smile climbing on his lips, Ricardo relaxed a bit more. He wasn't even that worried about being so suddenly called in to the higher level's offices anymore, just thinking about anything else than his current situation had him smiling as he slowly and carefully spun around in his chair. Resting on leg over another, fixing the neck of his fancy, black suit and relaxing his arms on the arm rests and his hands into his laps with crossing his fingers within another, Ricardo closed his eyes and let the comfortable feeling come to him as he listened carefully the silence surrounding him, while a small wind messed up his perfectly gelled up hair as he spun around ever so slowly in his seat.

Just when Ricardo could feel himself relaxing completely, his spinning motion was stopped as the door flung open. His eyes shot wide open and Ricardo stumbled up from the chair, nearly falling down as the almost tripped down on his own feet. Someone grabbed a tight hold on his shoulders, keeping the somewhat chubby man on his feet.

His eyes scanning the floor, Ricardo took a deep breath before a pair of shoes hit on his sight - a nice pair of white shoes, without a single black or gray stain anywhere. A perfect pair reflecting against the grayish, ugly looking floor underneath them, making them look way more beautiful than they could in any other possible environment ever.

That gaze of his starting to travel upwards from those perfectly beautiful shoes, there was a sudden smile on Ricardo's face as her traced up along perfectly fitting white dress pants, the bottom look being finished off by a nice, fashionable black leather belt. From that point forward, it was only a Hawaii sky blue button-up shirt underneath a shiny white suit jacket, all the way up to the chest of the person, that was now recognizable as a man, before his face came up right in front of Ricardo.

"You are mister Rodriquez, yes?" he asked, giving a small raised eyebrow to the former FCW contestant. Ricardo nodded quickly, stopping to exam the face of the man standing on the doorway in front of him - his perfectly round yet edgy jaw line continuing up to form a nice oval shape to his bit tanned face. The brown eyes looking back to Ricardo from underneath the perfectly styled and together matching dark eyebrows, and the dark, short hair styled up over his head, with a handful of styling gel, making it point straight up towards the ceiling.

"Aah, good, I was suppose to meet you in here," he spoke up again, waking Ricardo from his staring, only to meet the glamorous grin playing on the man's thin, pale lips. He patted Ricardo few times on the shoulders where he still had his hands on, before releasing the left one away, turning Ricardo around with the other and walking him back inside of the room.

Sitting him down to the chair, the man spun Ricardo round few times. The young man being all messed up around his head from now not only because of the spinning, but also because he wasn't really sure how he had ended up in a situation like this - being alone in the office of the runner of his current workplace, with a man, a gorgeous man, nonetheless, and having no idea in the whole wide world what was going on.

"And I," the man in the whites continued, as he suddenly stopped the chair from spinning, getting face to face with Ricardo again, pushing in so close that the tip of their noses touched each other. A soft flame of red flushed over Ricardo's face as the other man's warm breath softly tickled his lips. "Am thrilled to get to work with a gentleman like you."

And suddenly, a light bulb turned on inside of Ricardo's head, giving some much needed light for the situation and the darkened thoughts in his head. He remembered talking with Brodus about them getting their big break soon in the WWE, with both of them working together with another new superstar debuting soon. Was it what this moment was all about?

"So we…" Ricardo started, his hands starting to motion uncontrollably as his trembling voice started to speak after such a long time of silence and confusion. "Are going to be working… Together? From now on?"

"Ah, _si_," the man chuckled, pulling a bit away from Ricardo, giving him some breathing space on his chair, that so suddenly started to feel too little and uncomfortably trapping from him. Taking few steps forward, the man bowed down in front of Ricardo, making him raise a questioning eyebrow at his actions. "Yes. I'm Alberto. Alberto Del Rio." Lifting his head up, he gave Ricardo yet another dashingly stunning, perfectly white grin of his. "I'm your density."

A quick silence falling between the two, Alberto lowered his head quickly down as he spotted his mistake. Ricardo could help but smile as he saw the deep color of red rose up on the other man's cheeks because of his mix up in words.

"I think you mean 'destiny'."

Alberto laughed a bit, lifting his dark, deep eyes to meet with Ricardo's smiling face.

"_Si. _Destiny."


End file.
